Payung
by kuncipintu
Summary: [one bite of life : Payung] / "Jemput aku...," / Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati awan mendung bergulung-gulung di langit. / "Kau kebasahan?" / "Hujannya deras. Payungnya kecil." / "BODOH!" / [Chanyeol, Baekhyun] / typo. cerita kelewat gaje. / friendship? shounen-ai? decide it yourself. / RnR, please?


**Payung**

_by_

kuncipintu

* * *

**H**ujan turun dengan deras di luar kamar asrama Baekhyun. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya berguling-guling di kasur sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut guna mencegah hawa dingin yang menyusup lewat ventilasi dan celah pintu.

Jam di dinding kamar bercat krem itu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Baekhyun mendengus, tiga puluh menit lagi adalah jam batas sore—seluruh penghuni asrama harus ada di dalam asrama saat jam itu—tapi teman sekamar Baekhyun belum juga datang.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah bisa menebak kalau _roommate_-nya itu pasti tengah tertidur di perpustakaan kota saat sedang mengerjakan tugas, atau keasyikan bermain di _game center_, atau sibuk mencari _manga-manga_ terbaru.

Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan, lagipula Baekhyun tidak rugi jika temannya itu terlambat pulang; toh bukan Baekhyun yang dihukum.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun membawa mata sipitnya untuk terpejam, badannya lelah karena kegiatan ekstrakurikuler-nya baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Hujan di luar semakin bertambah deras. Titik-titik air menempel di setiap permukaan jendela. Hawa makin terasa dingin.

Baekhyun membuka mata tiba-tiba dengan alis yang bertaut. Sambil berdecak pelan, pemuda bermata sipit itu menyibakkan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman dan meraih ponsel di atas meja belajar.

.

_To :Park Do Bi_

_Hei, Tiang Listrik. Kau dimana? Ddabong-ahjussi akan menghukummu lagi kalau kau melanggar batas sore._

_._

Baekhyun melirik jam yang masih berdetik konstan. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun memberi atensi pada benda bundar tersebut.

Getaran pada ponselnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Hayo~ Kau khawatir padaku, ya? _;)

.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menahan senyum.

.

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Bodoh._

_._

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman pada ponselnya karena ia tahu balasan Chanyeol akan sampai secepat yang ia kira. Dan ponsel merahnya bergetar lagi.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Aku belum bisa kembali. Tidak bawa payung dan terjebak di halte._

_Jemput aku!_

_._

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Tidak mau. Aku mengantuk._

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Kalau begitu, akan kulaporkan kalau kau pernah bolos kelas. Jadi kita sama-sama dihukum._

_._

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Ya! Apa-apaan?!_

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Makanya jemput aku, ya? Ayolah, Byun Baek. Kau 'kan teman paling baik yang pernah ada..._

_._

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Ha. Aku memang baik._

_._

Setelah mengetikkan balasan, Baekhyun meraih jaket abu-abunya dan juga sebuah payung kecil berwarna biru tua.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Kalau memang baik, jemput aku~ Aku bosan mendengar ceramah dari Ddabong-ahjussi setiap pulang terlambat._

_._

Baekhyun duduk untuk memasang sepatunya. Jarinya masih berkutat dengan _keypad_ ponsel selama beberapa detik.

.

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Yang kena ceramah 'kan kau. Bukan aku._

_._

Baekhyun masih sedikit terkantuk ketika akhirnya ia meraih knop pintu kamar dan menyusuri koridor asrama. Dengan langkah yang agak diseret, Baekhyun menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar.

Dan setelah membaca balasan pesan dari Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun sukses terbuka lebar lalu langkahnya tersandung kaki sendiri.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Ayolah, Baek. Masa kau tega membiarkan __**belahan jiwa**__mu ini kena hukum lagi?_

_._

* * *

Sukses dengan acara 'hampir-jatuh-dari-tangga' yang tentu saja menghasilkan keributan, Baekhyun juga sukses mendapat pelototan dari penjaga asrama yang kebetulan sedang ada di lobi lantai dasar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya penjaga itu sambil memicingkan mata. Baekhyun berani bersumpah wajah lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat seperti makhluk mengerikan yang sering muncul di film horor.

"Ke halte, Pak." Jawab Baekhyun, ponselnya yang bergetar tidak ia hiraukan.

"Sebentar lagi batas sore."

"Iya, Pak. Saya hanya sebentar, ada barang yang ketinggalan." Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lagi dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau terlambat, ada konsekuensinya."

"Saya mengerti."

"Saya tidak menerima alasan dalam bentuk apapun jika seandainya kau dan barangmu yang tertinggal itu datang terlambat."

Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak memutar mata. "Baik, Pak." Tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya menyahut, Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan lobi. Hawa super-dingin langsung menyapa Baekhyun setibanya pemuda itu di teras luar.

Baekhyun menatap langit yang gelap tertutup mendung bergulung-gulung. Suara air hujan yang bertubrukan dengan tanah berhasil mengalahkan ributnya lalu lintas di sekitar asrama.

Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum merapatkan jaketnya. Baru sebentar di luar, dan Baekhyun sudah kedinginan. Ia jadi curiga jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah membeku di halte sana.

Dengan jari tangan yang terasa kaku, Baekhyun mengembangkan payung birunya. Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar, hal itu mengingatkannya pada dua pesan sebelumnya yang belum sempat ia baca.

Dengan sekali pencet, Baekhyun tahu kalau ketiga pesan itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Baek? Kenapa tidak dibalas? Kau menjemputku atau tidak?_

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Baek, kalau kau menjemputku jangan pakai eyeliner. Nanti luntur!_

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Baekhyun-ah~ Hujannya makin deras~ _T.T

.

Baekhyun mendengus, segera ia langkahkan kakinya yang berbalut converse hitam. Payung biru Baekhyun terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum dari langit. Baekhyun menunduk sambil memegangi payungnya erat-erat.

Jarak dari asrama ke halte bus tidak terlalu jauh, hanya terpisah dua blok. Jika ditempuh dengan jalan santai, akan menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit—lebih singkat lagi kalau berlari. Tapi dengan cuaca seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak yakin ia akan sampai dengan cepat.

Hanya sekedar memandang ke depan saja sulit sekali karena air hujan menerpa wajahnya dengan kasar. Walhasil, Baekhyun terus menunduk sepanjang jalan ke halte.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok jangkung sedang berdiri sendirian di pinggiran halte. Terlalu pinggir hingga mungkin bajunya sedikit basah terkena tempias hujan. Dan Baekhyun yakin tidak ada lagi orang sebodoh itu selain Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga tanpa menghentikan langkah. Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh karena suara hujan yang begitu berisik.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi ketika sampai di halte, berjarak kurang dari dua meter dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol cepat menoleh saat panggilan kedua ini. matanya membesar disertai cengiran lebar.

"Ya ampun, Byun Baek! Kau benar-benar menjemputku!" Chanyeol berseru sambil mendekati sosok di hadapannya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak siap hanya melepaskan payung dari tangannya agar tidak menghalangi pelukan Chanyeol. Perlahan, Baekhyun menutup mata. Menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang tercipta karena pelukan sederhana ini.

"Ternyata kau memang orang yang paling bisa kupercaya, Baek. Kukira kau akan membiarkanku mati kedinginan dan kesepian di halte se-menyeramkan ini. Tapi ternyata—oh, astaga! Aku menyayangimu!" Chanyeol berteriak di samping telinga Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan karenanya.

"Ck. Dasar hiperbola." Baekhyun mendecak dengan pipi yang memanas dan jari tangan bergetar.

Chanyeol memamerkan giginya sekali baru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya yang besar mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan berhenti di jaket bagian bahu Baekhyun yang basah. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau kebasahan?"

"Hujannya deras. Payungnya kecil." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik payung biru yang sempat terlupakan.

"Kau hanya bawa satu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, seolah baru sadar sesuatu. Matanya ikut melirik ke payung biru-nya, kemudian tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. "Lupa. Aku buru-buru tadi."

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini mengataiku bodoh, padahal kau tidak terlalu pintar juga. Kenapa hanya bawa satu?" (_'_—_kan tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang tanpa payung_—_'_)"Kecil, pula. Bagaimana kita berdua bisa pulang kalau begini?" (_'_—_kan lebih tidak mungkin kalau hanya salah satu dari kita yang pulang padahal aku sudah membayangkan kita berdua akan berjalan berdua di bawah hujan...'_)

Baekhyun cemberut ketika Chanyeol mengomelinya tiba-tiba. Dan sesuai tipikal Park Chanyeol yang tidak peka, pemuda yang lebih tinggi terus berbicara tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Baekhyun.

"Kalau begini, akan lebih baik kalau aku menerobos hujan dari tadi tanpa harus menunggu." ('—_dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku sampai kebasahan seperti ini_—') "_Toh_ aku akan sama basahnya."

"_Ya_! Kau pikir aku tidak susah?! Aku harus bertemu dengan Pak Penjaga yang galak, menerobos hujan sederas ini hanya untuk menjemputmu yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih! Padahal aku bisa saja tidak peduli dan memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimut dan tidur!" Baekhyun meledak. Giginya bergemeletuk antara dingin dan kesal.

Chanyeol sempat terpaku di tempat. Pertanyaan "Lalu, mengapa kau memilih untuk peduli?" sudah hampir terlontar namun niat itu dibatalkan.

"Tapi, Baek... Maksudku itu, semua usahamu tidak berarti jika kau hanya bawa satu payung," Chanyeol melembutkan nada bicaranya, berusaha tidak menyulut amarah Baekhyun lagi.

"TIDAK BERARTI?!" Suara Baekhyun melengking di antara bunyi hujan yang tidak bertambah reda sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menggigit lidah, ia pasti baru saja salah bicara. Lagi.

"Kalau kau khawatir kebasahan, pakai saja payung itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk payung birunya dengan dagu. "Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi batas sore." Dengan kalimat bernada datar itu, Baekhyun berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan melangkah menerobos hujan yang begitu deras—tanpa payung.

Chanyeol butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari tindakan nekat teman sekamarnya itu. Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol menyambar payung biru Baekhyun dan menyusul pemuda di depannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"BODOH!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneriaki Baekhyun yang sudah sejajar dengan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, wajahnya terlihat sangat tersinggung. "Kalau kau menyusulku hanya untuk mengatakan itu, lebih baik aku jalan sendiri saja."

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, ia salah bicara lagi. Padahal Chanyeol hanya terlalu khawatir hingga tanpa sadar berteriak. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara khawatir, sedih, menyesal, dan kesal, Chanyeol menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih ringkih dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun!"

Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya, Chanyeol sampai harus melangkah lebar-lebar agar dapat menyamainya.

"Kau bisa sakit." Chanyeol membuka suara dan memberanikan diri merangkul pundak Baekhyun, menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

Baekhyun berjengit risih, tapi tidak menghindar. Tidak sanggup menghindar. Bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah sangat kedinginan, dan tangan Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal memberinya kehangatan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu bodoh," Chanyeol berujar lagi sambil melirik wajah Baekhyun yang berada beberapa senti di bawah dagunya.

"Kau tahu sendiri mulutku bagaimana...," Chanyeol masih terus berbicara walau yang satu tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah, Byun Baek~ Masa kita bertengkar hanya karena payung?"

Baekhyun menahan giginya untuk tidak bergetar. Ia melirik gagang payung di tangan Chanyeol yang tidak merangkulnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke pundak kanan Chanyeol yang sudah basah sementara lengan kiri Baekhyun tidak lagi bertubrukan dengan air hujan.

"Baekhyun-_ah_~" Chanyeol memelas karena Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan lirikan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baek~" Chanyeol kembali memanggil.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun tangan kanannya terselip perlahan ke pinggang Chanyeol—karena merangkul pundak rasanya terlalu tinggi—mencari kehangatan.

Chanyeol menegang sesaat, sebelum cengiran lebar mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Air hujan menabrak gigi-giginya, tapi Chanyeol terlalu senang untuk mengkhawatirkan nasib giginya.

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

ada yang pernah punya _problem_ hanya karena hal kecil seperti payung? ;)

btw, Luhan makin ganteng aja, ya? #dor

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Baek? Masih pusing?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang telah sukses menjadikan dirinya 'gundukan di balik selimut'.

"He-enggg...," Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kau juga aneh. Kenapa kemarin nekat sekali menerobos hujan, _sih_?"

'_Itu karena kau, Bodoh!'_ Baekhyun menelan kalimat tersebut dalam hati.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku belikan obat." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lamat-lamat di telinga Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tertidur entah berapa lama. Ketika terbangun, suara hujan terdengar dengan jelas. Awan mendung bergulung-gulung terlihat dari balik jendela.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mendapati lima pesan baru. Dari satu orang yang sama.

.

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Baek, kau sudah bangun?_

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Obatmu sudah kubeli, tapi aku terjebak di apotek karena hujan._

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?_

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Kalau kau berbaik hati ingin menjemputku, jangan pakai eyeliner dan bawalah dua payung._

_._

_From : Park Do Bi_

_Byun Baek~ Hujannya makin deras... _T_T

.

_To : Park Do Bi_

_Park Chanyeol tidak tahu diri!_

_Berhenti mengganggu tidurku, Bodoh!_

_._

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dengan kepala berat dan mata belum fokus. Ketika sepenuhnya tersadar, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sedang mengulurkan sebuah payung merah kepada Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya erat di teras apotek yang ramai.

**.**

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

.

.

ditulis di,

_Samarinda. Asrama 2, 2214._

_28 Juli 2013._

.

**a/n :** maaf untuk typo dan plot yang aneh, juga kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. beribu terima kasih untuk para _reviewers_ dan _readers_ di fic saya sebelumnya. muahmuahmuah~

btw, saya baru aja bikin twitter loh :D promosi dikit boleh, ya~? bagi yang berminat untuk kenal saya lebih dekat (walaupun kayaknya gaada sama sekali), silahkan follow lululululuhan ('lu'-nya 5 kali, ya~). mention untuk follback~ ^^

.

**mind to gimme review? your comments will be very very appreciated. :3**

xoxo,

kuncipintu


End file.
